


fieldwork

by kinpika



Series: BLUE [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: This was so stupidly dangerous. Right up her alley, right? You have to convince herself that. Too bad you couldn’t just rub your shoes against the ground to generate some static. There wasn’t any carpet, and your soles weren’t plastic, so you stare at your hand as you try again.





	fieldwork

You’re careful. She’s taken care of you before, hooked you up to makeshift machines, trying to keep your modifications going, when it was just you two and an empty shack. Your turn this time. But you don’t know what to do, where to start. Don’t know where the pain originates from.

No external injuries, you’ve checked. At least, as much as you can. Logan is always so careful to keep herself covered, and you don’t want to break that trust. Just focus on my face, she says, that’s all I want you to see. But they’re closed, and her breathing is shallow, and you can hear footsteps down the hallway.

This room wouldn’t be safe for long. They were on high alert, and you didn’t know how to help. “Shit, Logan, come on.” With her mask discarded to the side, in the dim light, she doesn’t look good. Pale, lips slightly parted. God, you were so worried about her breathing.

You don’t know where to touch. She can’t hear you, _hear you_ hear you. Can’t hear how you’re thinking about the footsteps getting closer, and how you’re not going to make it, probably. And that this was dumb, stupid, you shouldn’t have egged each other on.

She doesn’t hear the smile, that colours your thoughts. Dumbass. She’s such a dumbass.

When you stand, your legs wobble under her weight. And you wouldn’t say to her face that she was heavier than she looked, although it might just wake her up to kick your ass. Need to keep moving, keep going. Because if you don’t, you’ll die. Quite frankly, you weren’t too fond of that outcome.

So you find a way to climb up, and out of the way of a torch that gets too close. Quiet now. Gotta keep quiet. Controlled breaths, until the door closes again. Come on, Logan.

You cradle her, and she’d be getting flustered now. Shoving you away. You haven’t talked about the kiss since it happened. Logan is avoiding it, and you want to push her. Understand why she stuck around if she continued to avoid it like the damn plague.

Huh. You hadn’t really seen her face this close before. At least not when she was out of it. You never noticed the paper thin scars that crisscrossed over her temple before, nor the marks under her eye and lips. _Huh_.

But there’s a sound, and you didn’t mean to grip her just a little tighter. Tucked up in the corner, there wasn’t anywhere else to go. Whilst you two had joked about blasting a hole in the wall with your mods, the output never made it there, and you didn’t quite trust her to jumpstart it all. “Logan, _please_.”

Wait, jumpstart? There was an idea. Her heart didn’t need it, you were sure. But… no. It was dangerous. Such a fine, benign current was something you hadn’t nailed down, and you didn’t want her to play guinea pig for it. But you needed her up and moving. It would attract attention, surely. _You needed to get out of here_.

Maybe she’d appreciate the attempt at something different. Probably would want to understand. Well, if only you were awake, huh, Logan? Then you’d be able to see it for yourself.

Rubbing thumb and forefinger together, you get the spark. Not nearly as heavy, and you try not to think about the threats outside. It’s like your pulse jumps at the idea, of them coming close again. No, no, come on Ricardo, get it together. Just a little zap, to wake her up.

This was so stupidly dangerous. Right up her alley, right? You have to convince herself that. Too bad you couldn’t just rub your shoes against the ground to generate some static. There wasn’t any carpet, and your soles weren’t plastic, so you stare at your hand as you try again.

Don’t think about hurting her, or the threats just beyond the door, or how you didn’t know where she was injured. You think of getting back to Los Diablos, downing some beers, telling her how you feel instead.

Slow, steady. Control your breathing, and with a mumble of “sorry”, you lay your palm gently over her chest. With an almost gentle _click_ noise, something unfamiliar, you get the initial shock out of your system. So much weaker than you were used to, but you can’t stop the way you rip your hand away at the thought of doing too much. Good thing too, because Logan heaves.

She's coughing, even as you help her to sit up. Eyes on the door, but at least she’s turned into you, hand over her mouth. You could take on one, maybe two mooks at most. No more without her.

“Logan, are you alright?”

You bite your lip, hands on her shoulders. Whilst the coughing stopped, she’s still sitting there, leaning against you. Maybe it didn’t work? You don’t want to do it again, tempt fate. But she’s not moving, breathing muffled by your suit, and sheer panic is creeping up on you now.

“Lo—”

“You _idiot!_ ” The punch gets you in the cheek, but it’s nothing. More like a jab, with no weight. Rabbit punches. If anything, it gets you to slowly blink, as she’s trying to push you away, get up on her own legs.

Like a newborn fawn, learning how to walk, Logan just couldn’t get herself up. “You could’ve _killed_ me!”

“But I didn’t!” You shouldn’t be so relieved, and you should be mindful of the guards outside. But watching her grip against shelving, trying to get on her feet, was priceless.

“My legs are _numb_. Numb! I can’t _walk_!” Well, you would factor that in for the next time.

“At least you woke up.”

“I can’t believe you—ugh! Dickhead!”

Logan had given up on standing, slumping to the ground not too far away from where you sat. Out of reach, but you keep smiling. Relief was exhausting, but you’ll take whatever insults she hurls at you, just because it meant that it worked. She was awake. Moaning about her legs feeling numb, but _awake_.

When she quietens down, apparently finally taking in just where you two had hidden, you watch as she rolls her head your way. Surprisingly, no words. Just a frown, before her face relaxes into the softest smile. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” And you wink, like it’s instinct. Natural. Kick yourself immediately, because you don’t want to be that person.

Logan laughs lightly, looking away. “Maybe not.” Falling silent, staring at her hands. Flexing her fingers, and you’re sure she was doing the same with her toes. Smaller currents, next time. You hoped there wouldn’t be a next time, but whatever that was, it wasn’t good. You watch the cogs whir in her mind, and you know she was thinking the same thing.

And then, “how are we getting out of here?”

“I have no fucking idea.”

Another short burst of laughter. “Classic.”


End file.
